Crosdressing make this Love?
by Jiae-haehyuk
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu-menahu dengan café berisi maid-maid imut itu, ikan…." /Donghae-oppa dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu. Katanya lagi, itu adalah kali pertamanya mereka melihat Donghae-oppa seperti itu dan itu karena Hyukjae-oppa"/"Eh?" Hyuk kaget, ada yang salah disini, kenapa Hyuk merasa kehilangan saat Donghae melepaskannya


Crosdressing make this Love?

HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)

Lit bit!Doojoon x Ailee , Kim Soo Hyun x Suzy. Sligh!Hyukjae x Suzy & Donghae x Ailee

YAOI, straight, OOC, typo(s), bayangin Hyuk saat zaman MV SJ-H Pajama Party

A/n: Aku datang bawa Ff baru yang gak jelas deh. Ff ini terinspirasi dari Maidsama jadi kalu ada scene yang familiar, yah itu aku ambil dari Maid sama. Disini Hae as Usui tapi dia yang Ketua Osisnya. O ya aku ini ganti penname dari anglihaehyuk, dan maaf untuk yang minta sequel (kalau masih ingat) dari ff pertamaku, masih di proses karena aku malas sekali ngetik padahal udah banyak ide ff numpuk di otakku. Ini ff berchapter (sepertinya). Dan untuk updatenya gak tau bakal cepat atau malah ngaret tergantung dari sitkon dan wifi. Gomawo~

~ Happy Reading ~

"Ailee-ah, aku mau catatan kegiatan rapat minggu kemarin. Kau membawanya?" tanya sang Ketua osis kepada sekretaris yang diketahui bernama Ailee.

"Ne, oppa sebentar ya!" jawab sang sekretaris sambil mencari bukunya dalam tas hingga meletakkan benda-benda yang berada didalam tasnya di atas meja. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak membawanya at….

"Ya! Hyukjae-ah kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu?" tanya sang Ketua osis kepada seorang Koordinator kesenian yang sedang berdiri di samping sang Ketua osis saat ini. "Menakutkan kau tahu?" sambung Ketua osis yang memang tidak suka cara melirik Koordinator kesenian tersebut

Ketiga orang tersebut sedang berada dalam ruangan osis -Ketua osis, Sekretaris, dan Koordiantor kesenian- untuk membicarakan apa yang akan di bahas dalam rapat nanti. Saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat untuk Pearl Blue High School. Tapi, entahlah kenapa mereka tidak ke kantin atau setidaknya mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan. Padahal rapat osis akan di mulai saat jam istirahat berakhir. Mungkin mereka sudah makan, tidak lapar, sedang menghemat uang atau alasan lainnya. Ya… hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tahu.

Hyukjae -Koordinator kesenian- menghela nafas setelah melihat buku yang dia pegang lalu menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada sang Ketua osis. "Mwo?" tanya sang Ketua osis kepada Hyukjae sambil mengambil buku yang diserahkan Hyukjae padanya dan melihatnya. "Inikan catatan kegiatan kemarin, wae..."

"Hyukjae-oppa kenapa kau ambil bukunya tidak bilang-bilang padaku, kau lihat aku sampai membongkar tasku seperti ini" interupsi Ailee atas kata Donghae yang memang sepertinya telah mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya yang berisi kebanyakkan alat make up sih. Dasar yeoja.

"Huh? Siapa yang ambil? Buku ini sudah berada di meja Donghae kok, ya… aku baca saja!" balas Hyukjae yang tidak terima dengan penuduhan Ailee itu karena memang dia tidak merasa mengambilnya dari Ailee, lalu berjalan menduduki tempat duduknya yang sejajar dan berjarak 2 meja dari meja Ketua osis yang tidak lain adalah Donghae.

"Ne?" teringat saat tadi dia meletakkannya di meja Ketua osis. "Hehehe… mianhae oppa, aku lupa" kata Ailee sambil memasukkan kembali benda-benda yang telah dikeluarkannya tadi.

"Ne gweanchana! Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pelupamu itu. Namun, semoga saja kau tidak melupakkan siapa namjachingumu" kata Hyukjae setelah menghela napas lalu menggoda Ailee partner dalam organisasi osis dan temannya juga.

"Ya! Hyukjae oppa" protes Ailee dengan muka memerah lalu berdiri.

"Sudahlah, Ailee tidak mungkin bisa melupakanku" timpal Donghae yang tidak lain adalah namjachingu Ailee tersebut bermaksud menggodanya juga.

"Ish,,, Donghae oppa! Sepertinya lebih baik aku mencari Suzy dan yang lainnya,,, kalian berdua kalau sudah bersama sangat menyebalkan" kata Ailee berjalan keluar dari ruangan osis tersebut.

Donghae dan Hyukjaepun hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu. Ya, mereka akui jika mereka sudah bersama mereka akan sangat jahil kepada siapapun. Bahkan Donghae seorang Ketua osis yang terkenal berwibawa, cool, dewasa dan kebanyakkan hanya tersenyum saat menjawab sesuatu itu akan menjadi sangat iseng dan kekanakkan serta cerewet jika sudah bersama Hyukjae. Alasannya sendiripun ia tidak tahu mengapa, dia hanya merasa nyaman bersama Hyukjae sehingga ia dapat mengeluarkan sifat aslinya itu.

"Hahaha senang sekali melihat orang ngambek seperti itu, hahaha" kata Hyukjae yang sepertinya belum bisa meredakan tawanya.

"Ne, haha… oh ya Hyukkie …"

"YA! Hentikkan panggilan lucu itu. Namaku Hyukjae bukan Hyukkie, kau pikir aku yeoja kau panggil seperti itu" ucapan Donghae terputus dan secara tiba-tiba tawa Hyukjae berubah menjadi protes yang ditujukan pada Donghae karena panggilan yang sejujurnya sangat manis dari Donghae untuk Hyukjae tersebut.

"Aish,,, ne,ne,ne. Aku mau tanya ada hubungan apa buku catatan kegiatan ini dengan lirikkanmu padaku tadi?" tanya Donghae yang memang penasaran dengan lirikkan menakutkan Hyukjae tadi.

"Ah, ne… kau lihat kegiatan apa yang akan selanjutnya kita lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae yang mulai beranjak dari meja Ketua osisnya itu menuju meja Hyukjae.

"Ne~… ini juga kan kegiatan dalam ProKermu. So.. what's wrong?" tanyanya pada Hyukjae setelah menyandarkan buttnya pada meja yang berada di samping meja Hyukjae dan menghadap ke arah Hyukjae -yang duduk menyamping menghadap kearahnya juga- sambil melihat buku catatan tersebut lalu menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku tidak tahu-menahu dengan café berisi maid-maid imut itu, ikan…." adu Hyukjae pada sang Ketua osis tentang salah satu ProKer jangka panjang yang jujur dia tidak tahu kenapa tema tahun ini seperti itu. Ya… dia akui saat rapat membahas ProKer tersebut dia sedang pulang kempung karena noonanya menikah. Jadi, dia percayakan penyusunan ProKer itu pada Suzy -yeojachingu serta anggotanya dalam seksi kesenian-

"Makanya, waktu pembahasan ProKer itu jangan setuju-setuju saja, Monkey…." kata Donghae mengacak rambut coklat caramel Hyukjae -yang sebelumnya meletakkan buku di meja Hyukjae- hanya untuk membuatnya terlihat berantakan. Hyukjae membiarkan apa yang Donghae lakukan karena memang itu sudah biasa toh nantinya Donghae juga yang merapikannya kembali.

"Kau kan bisa cari inspirasi dari café Eteuk hyung" kata Donghae memberikan ide.

"Café Eteuk hyung itu tidak ada maid-maid seperti itu, ikan… dan rata-rata karyawannya pria jika kau lupa!" kata Hyukjae menolak dan mengingatkan tentang café seorang yang sudah di anggap hyung oleh mereka.

"Hei.. lagipula ada internet, kenapa tidak cari disitu saja atau tidak, percayakan pada Suzy saja lagi. Bukannya dia yang menyusun kegiatan tersebut? Jadi, secara tidak langsung, pasti dia sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang akan di lakukan nantinya" kata Donghae bijak sambil merapikan rambut Hyukjae yang dia acak tadi -menyisir rambut Hyukjae dengan jarinya- .

"Ahhh… kau benar Donghae-ah! Hahaha benar-benar, aku serahkan saja kepada Suzy saja lagi" kata Hyukjae semangat sambil memukul pelan paha Donghae -kebiasaan sepertinya- yang sedang mengatur poninya, Hyukjae pikir setidaknya tidak ada beban dari urusannya dengan osis saat ini, dan untuk 1 minggu ke depan dalam rangka Anniversary Sekolahnya, karena akan di ambil ahli oleh anggota serta yeojachingunya itu.

Oh ya, kalian pasti bingung ya apa sih sebenarnya kegiatan dari ProKer yang di bicarakan ini. Baiklah, minggu depan atau 1 minggu lagi adalah Anniversary Pearl Blue High School yang ke-12. Dan di dalam osis kegiatan tersebut masuk ke dalam ProKer(Program Kerja)nya seksi bagian kesenian. Kegiatannya adalah setiap kelas harus membuat stand, di bebaskan atas kreatif masing-masing kelas ingin membuat apa. Tetapi, osis dipisahkan tersendiri dalam membuat stand dan untuk osis telah di tentukan saat penyusunan ProKer awal. Dan hasilnya osis akan membuat café dengan maid yang imut-imut seperti kata Hyukjae tadi. Dan lagi, kegiatan ini akan mengundang sekolah lain -setingkat Junior High School dan High School saja- yang berada di dalam Kota Seoul. Nah, 1 minggu ini pihak sekolah memberi waktu kepada seluruh siswanya untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan tersebut sehingga tidak ada Proses Belajar Mengajar.

*Back to story

"Iya,tapi.. jangan main lepas tanggung jawab juga donk! Kau tetap harus mengawasi mereka Hyukjae-ah" ucap Donghae -merapikan rambut samping (jambang) Hyukjae- .

"ne, arasseo" jawab Hyukjae dengan mengangguk

~Bel Berbunyi~

Donghae tersenyum "Cha,,, nanti kau yang akan memimpin rapat dan pilihlah Suzy sebagai ketua kegiatan ini" lanjut Donghae sambil menepuk pelan bahu kiri Hyukjae "Sekarang ayo duduk di depan" Donghae berjalan deluan yang lalu di susul Hyukjae -mengambil buku yang dibawa Donghae tadi- di sampingnya

~ Skip Time ~

"Selesai dari rapat ini kita langsung memulai mendekor ruangan ini untuk stand khusus osis. Cha, itu tadi kesimpulan rapat kali ini. Anyeong" kata Kim Soo Hyun -selaku moderator saat rapat tadi sekaligus sebagai Sekretaris kegiatan ini- memundurkan kursi yang dipakainya tadi bersamaan dengan Suzy juga yang mulai berdiri dan akan pergi dari meja Ketua osis.

Anggota Osis yang lain mulai melakukan tugas mereka. Ada yang mulai mengatur bagaimana tempat duduk dan meja untuk tamu nanti, ada yang mencoba mendesain daftar menu café, menu apa saja yang akan disediakan, mendekor bentuk ruangan agar nampak imut dan menarik, dan ada pula yang mulai membersihkan kelas dan merapikan gudang kelas.

"Ah.. Soohyun-ah, kalau bisa besok proposal dan undangan kegiatannya sudah jadi ne…" kata Suzy yang belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan meja Ketua osis -berbalik dan mengingatkan Soohyun- yang masih berada pada kursi sang Ketua osis.

"Ne, akan ku usahakan" kata Soohyun yang mulai berdiri dari kursi

"Gomawo ne, Soohyun-ah" kata Suzy dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang manis itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan Soohyun menuju Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang serius membicarakan suatu hal. Soohyun hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Suzy.

..

"Kaja hyung" kata Ryeowook pada Hyukjae yang dari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"Wae nae~~?" dia mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat frustrasi dan menatap horor pakaian yang berada di tangan Ryeowook .

"Don't ask to me! Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku hyung" kata Ryeowook yang berada disamping Hyukjae yang duduk di meja paling depan dekat jendela yang untuk saat ini ditempati oleh HaeHyuk.

"Lagipula ini sudah menjadi keputusan bersama tadi kan oppa?" tanya Suzy di ikuti Sungmin menghampiri Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang sepertinya belum beranjak juga dari tempatnya.

"Suzy-ah, kau tega sekali pada namjachingumu ini? pfffttt" kata Donghae yang duduk menyandar pada jendela kaca dibelakangnya mencoba menahan tawanya. "Ya! Berhentilah mengejekku ikan,,," kata Hyukjae kesal.

"Bwhahahahaha"

HENING~~~~

Donghae tanpa sadar tertawa lepas hingga terbaha-bahak. Padahal ia daritadi mati-matian mencoba menahan tawanya namun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi sekarang ditambah melihat wajah frustasi Hyukjae. Karena kesal Donghae masih terus menertawainya, Hyukjae menutup mulut Donghae -yang tidak sadar keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba hening-. Setelah tersadar akan keadaan itu Hyukjaepun menghentikan aktivitasnya menutup mulut Donghae yang sudah bisa meredakan tawanya itu dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Lalu keningnya berkerut heran kenapa semua yang berada disitu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan beralih menatapnya dan Donghae.

"Mwoya? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya atau partner kerjanya. "Anniyo" refleks mereka menjawab kompak dan langsung kembali ke kerjaan masing-masing. Ryeowook, Sungmin, Suzy, dan Ailee yang masih berada di ruangan itu secara bersamaan menggelengkan kepala mereka tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi Hyukjae mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Donghae namun hanya dibalas Donghae dengan menaikkan bahunya tanda iapun tidak tahu lalu mulai bersandar pada kursi sambil melihat kearah luar melalui jendela yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Kajja hyung, kau membuang-buang waktu kau tahu?" kata Ryeowook yang tidak sabar melaksanakan tugas sekaligus hobinya itu mencoba menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk ke gudang osis yang nanti akan diubah menjadi dapur selama anniversary Pearl Blue high school.

"Shireo, shireo, shireo" tolak Hyukjae menahan tangannya dari tarikkan Ryeowook dan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang menolak makan sayur. "Kenapa bukan Sungmin hyung coba? Sungmin hyung kan imut. Ayolah Suzy-ah kau tega sekali" kata Hyukjae menggoyang dua tangan Suzy yang berada didepannya.

"Ya! Wae nae? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku segala Hyuk" protes Sungmin. Pasalnya dia juga sudah memiliki tugas sendiri dan ya… yang tidak memiliki tugas hanya Hyukjae dan sang Ketua osis.

"Hyukjae-oppa kenapa kau jadi manja begini sih? Tidak bisa, lagian bajunya juga tidak muat dibadan Sungmin-oppa. Bajunya kecil oppa dan hanya muat dibadanmu yang yah… kurus itu" kata Suzy heran melihat sikap namjachingunya yang seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae bersikap seperti ini atau mungkin tidak pernah ia melihat Hyukjae bersikap manja seperti ini selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hyukjae.

"Ya! Donghae-ah, jebal…. do something!" mohon Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae dan tangannya beralih menggoyang paha Donghae dari tangan Suzy. "Kau kan Ketua osis jadi kalau kau memberi keputusan pasti dituruti" kata Hyukjae yang sudah benar-benar frustasi hingga memanfaatkan jabatan Donghae dalam bujukkannya.

"Hei, itu tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan kalau tidak ada persetujuan dari yang lain" jelas Donghae. "Shireo, shireo, shireo" Hyukjae terus menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil "Shireo,shir…"

Puk~

Hyukjae berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya karena tepukkan lembut Donghae pada kepalanya. Hyukjae lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan mendapati Donghae dengan 'angelic smile'nya yang ditujukan padanya . Untuk sedetik dia terpesona akan senyuman itu.

"Just do it Hyukkie, bukankah ini ProKermu dan kau Koordinatornya yang secara tidak langsung ini adalah tanggung jawabmu. Kau juga tidak mendapat tugas apa-apakan, apa salahnya membantu mensukseskan kegiatan ini dengan sedikit mengorbankan dirimu. Lagipula ini sungguh tidak membuatmu rugikan?" Donghae berhenti sejenak dari perkataanya dengan tangan yang masih diatas kepala Hyukjae. "Dan aku yakin Ryeowook hebat dalam melakukan tugasnya" mengakhiri ucapannya dengan beberapa kali tepukkan lembut pada kepala Hyukjae dan 'angelic smile'nya yang masih ditujukan pada Hyukjae.

Beberapa anggota osis yang melihat itu tersenyum mendengar kebijaksanaan seorang Donghae sang Ketua osis yang sangat mereka segani. Bukan karena mereka takut, tetapi karena mereka kagum atas sikapnya yang tegas, dewasa, dan bisa juga lembut seperti saat ini.

Hyukjae tersipu? Uh oh ada apa ini?

"Aish,, baiklah!" ucapnya lalu berdiri -tunggu dulu, sepertinya dia tidak sadar Donghae tadi memanggilnya Hyukkie-. Hyukjae memang tidak bisa jika sudah disinggung dengan tanggung jawab. Dia memang merasa seperti seorang pecundang jika tidak bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawab dan Donghae tahu akan hal itu. "Lain kali aku tidak akan mau menjadi Koordinator atau Ketua atau apalah itu lagi" cibirnya sambil mengikuti Ryeowook menuju ruangan yang berada di sudut belakang kelas ini.

Donghae, Sungmin, dan Suzy terkekeh mendengar cibiran Hyukjae itu. Sungmin menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah namja yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng olehnya itu lalu kembali ke tugasnya yaitu mencoba menata hiasan ruangan tersebut -meninggalkan Donghae dan Suzy yang masih memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sudah masuk ke dalam gudang-.

"Hmmm, Suzy-ah kenapa kau memilih Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan kearah mejanya dan -lagi- menyandarkan buttnya pada mejanya dengan kaki yang disilangkan serta kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Kan tadi sudah aku kasih alasannya oppa, pas rapat tadi? Karena anggota osis yeoja yang terbatas dan beberapa harus berada didapur lalu untuk namjanya mereka sudah bekerja membentuk persiapan ini. Kasihan kan kalau harus di paksa menjadi maid juga. Lag…". "Suzy-ah" panggil Donghae yang secara tidak langsung memotong omongan Suzy. "Ne?" tanya Suzy heran karena Donghae memutus penjelasannya padahal tadi dia yang bertanya.

"Bukan penjelasan itu yang aku maksud, itu sih aku sudah tahu" Donghae menghela nafasnya "Mak.." . "Arasseo oppa" kali ini Suzy yang memotong perkataan Donghae "Karena, hanya kalian yang belum mendapat tugas, ya.. aku tahu kalau kalian memang tidak boleh mendapat tugas sebagai Koordinator dan Ketua. Dan ini karena memang kita kekurangan orang bukan? Tidak mungkin juga kan kau yang memakainya oppa dengan bodymu yang seperti itu". Sungmin-oppa saja tidak mungkin muat apalagi kau oppa. Dan kalau kau yang menggunakannya bukannya seperti maid tapi.. ekhm.. seper…" penjelasan Suzy yang panjang lebar itu terpotong oleh Donghae -lagi-.

"Arasseo, tidak perlu dibilangkan" ucap Donghae sedikit kesal akan maksud Suzy. "Hehe, ne! dan juga aku akui Hyukjae-oppa itu manis. Kau bisa bayangkan oppa, waktu itu aku dan Hyukjae-oppa pergi kencan ke pameran. Saat itu aku ingin membeli boneka, aku dan Hyukjae-oppa menghampiri stand yang menjual berbagai boneka" Ailee berjalan menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di samping Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu tersenyum kearah Ailee selaku yeojachingunya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Ailee lalu Donghae focus kembali mendengarkan Suzy. Ailee tidak bertanya apa-apa seakan mengerti keadaan sekarang.

Suzy melanjutkan ceritanya "Namun, tidak sengaja aku menoleh kearah penjual gulali, karena aku tahu Hyukjae-oppa suka gulali aku menawarkannya. Aku bilang ke oppa 'oppa ada yang jual gulali! Oppa tidak membelinya?' tanpa basa-basi dia mengangguk lalu meninggalkanku di stand boneka dan pergi membeli gulali. Aku menggeleng kepala lalu beralih melihat boneka-boneka didepanku. Aku heran melihat ahjumma penjual boneka bengong lalu aku tanya ahjumma kenapa dan dia bilang 'tadi itu oppamu ya? Aku pikir dia yeodongsaengmu'.

"Hahahaha, yeodongsaeng Suzy?" tawa dari Ailee yang sepertinya berniat mengejek Suzy. "Berarti kau… hahahaha" tawa Ailee lagi dengan memegang perutnya. "YA! Ailee-ah apa maksudmu itu?" ujar Suzy kesal lalu menghampiri Ailee yang tertawa sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari tempatnya berdiri karena Suzy yang bersiap menjitaknya. "Itu bukan karena wajahku yang terlihat tua tapi emang dasar Hyukjae-oppa yang… aih kenapa dia memiliki wajah seperti itu sih?" ucap Suzy frustasi.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua yeoja di sampingnya itu. "Bersyukurlah kau memiliki Hyukkie yang manis sebagai namjachingumu" kata Donghae sambil membuka buku catatan hasil rapat tadi yang berada dimejanya, membacanya masih dengan tangan kiri didalam saku celananya. Oi,oi sepertinya Donghae tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Ailee entah mengapa menangkap maksud lain dari kata itu dan itu membuat hatinya terasa sesak seperti tadi yang untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Donghae tertawa terbaha-bahak dan itu karena seorang Lee Hyukjae. Dengan rasa penasaran dan bersamaan dengan Suzy mereka mengucapkan "Opp.."

"YAAA! Hyukjae-hyung keluarlah" teriak Ryeowook -berdiri di depan pintu gudang- pada orang yang berada dalam gudang osis tersebut dan secara tidak langsung membuat semua perhatian terahlikan kepadanya kecuali…. dari seorang Ketua osis yang masih setia membaca buku catatan tersebut. Membuat kedua yeoja yang berada disampingnya yang rencananya ingin mempertanyakan kata-kata Ketua itu menjadi semakin heran 'kenapa dia malah tidak peduli dengan Hyukjae yang tidak mau keluar', namun karena penasaran pada hasil yang dilakukan Ryeowook pada Hyukjae, mereka merapat seperti beberapa siswa ke gudang tersebut untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu gudang.

Donghae menghela nafas -lagi- lalu meletakkan buku tersebut diatas meja yang berada di belakangnya kemudian memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celananya lalu "Hyukkie-ya keluarlah ka.."

"YAA! Sudah ku bilang jang…" ia berlari keluar gudang hendak memukul Donghae, namun Hyukjae berdiri mematung dia lupa alasannya tidak mau keluar dari dalam gudang tersebut karena kesal terhadap panggilan Donghae tadi. Donghae sendiri membelalakkan matanya sungguh dia terpesona akan sosok didepannya.

Coba kita lihat saja pakaian maid -berbentuk babydoll dan pada bagian bawahnya yang seperti balon- tanpa lengan yang menampakkan bahu putihnya. Pakaian maid bewarna hitam yang bagian depannya di hiasi corak seperti apron bewarna putih dengan ikatan pita seperti ikat pinggang yang membentuk pinggang rampingnya bewarna merah. Lengannya yang tidak terlalu berotot itu diberikan kain yang melilitnya membentuk pita bewarna hitam. Rambut yang di kuncir 2 -menggunakan wig dengan warna senada- menggunakan pita merah lalu terdapat poninya sedikit dijepit agar tidak menutupi matanya. Lagi kaos kaki bening (stoking) panjang yang hanya menutupi sebatas lutut. Maka pahanya masih dapat terlihat dikarenakan panjang pakaian maid 10 jari dari atas lutut.

Serta posisinya saat ini yang entah karena pengaruh bajunya atau memang sikapnya yang seperti itu. Hyukjae berdiri dengan kaki yang rapat lalu lutut kaki kanannya ia tekuk kedepan hingga menutup lutut kaki kirinya. Kemudian punggung kaki kanannya ia bawa ketumit belakang kaki kirinya. Jangan lupa kedua tangannya yang dipakainya untuk menutup hidung beserta mulutnya -kebiasaan gugup dan saat dia malu-. Lalu make-up yang natural pada wajahnya.

Sadar akan kebengongannya Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan berjalan keluar menghindari sosok Hyukjae saat ini. Entah mengapa sosoknya sekarang membuat perasaan tersendiri yang dia rasakan dan terasa aneh untuknya.

"Ryeowook-ah dimana kau sembunyikan Hyukjae?" kata Doojoon tidak percaya atas penglihatannya. "Cepat bawa kemari dan dandani dia, jangan membawa yeoja lain kesini" kata Doojoon ngelantur.

"Pabo, ini aku Hyukjae" protes Hyukjae. "Aish.. kau jangan berbohong nona. Ryeowook-ah dimana Hyukjae, aku ingin menertawakannya dengan baju maidnya" tambah Doojoon tetap kekeh tidak percaya bahwa orang yang didepannya adalah Hyukjae -temannya- sambil celingak celinguk mencari Hyukjae didalam gudang hingga mendapatkan deathglare dari Hyukjae.

"Ini Hyukjae-hyung, Doojoon-ah" kata Ryeowook sweatdrop melihat kelakuan satu temannya itu.

"Jinjjayo?" ujar Wooyoung membungkukkan badannya mencoba mengangkat bagian bawah baju maid Hyukjae.

Bletak~

"Appoooo" ucap Wooyoung memegang kepalanya bekas jitakkan sayang Hyukjae. "Pabo, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya pada Wooyoung yang sudah berdiri disamping kanan Hyukjae -yang sedang melemparkan deathglare-.

"Hanya membuktikan bahwa kau Hyukjae" jawab Wooyoung santai sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Bukan seperti itu caranya, PABOYA" teriak Hyukjae kesal pada Wooyoung.

"Aww… Hyuk-ah kau manis sekali" kata SooHyun sambil merangkul tangannya pada pundak Hyukjae. "Hyukjae-oppa, nggak nyangka kau bisa secantik ini" tambah beberapa sunbaenya. Dan beberapa lainnya yang memuji Hyukjae.

"Ne, oppa! Aku mengakui kalau kau memang cocok di anggap adikku" kata Suzy pada Hyukjae sambil mendeathglare Ailee yang sedang menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Soohyun sudah melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ne?" berbeda dengan Ailee, Hyukjae yang memang dari awal tidak mengetahui tentang 'itu' menjadi bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan adikmu Suzy-ah? Bukannya aku ini namjachingumu?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Sudahlah oppa, lupakan. Menjelaskan itu membuatku semakin kesal. Yang pasti oppa sangat cocok dengan pakaian ini" ucap Suzy lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dan mulai beranjak dari situ untuk melakukan balas dendam pada Ailee -yang sudah mulai melarikan diri-.

"Hyung tidak nyangka kau bisa menjadi semanis ini. Kalau begini hyung tidak yakin apakah kau itu benaran namja?" ucap Sungmin sambil memperhatikan tubuh Hyukjae.

"YA HYUNG! Aish… jinjja, aku ini NAMJA. N-A-M-J-A hyung. Kalau hyung masih belum mengerti juga lebih baik hyung kembali ke taman kanak-kanak deh" ucapnya kesal pada orang yang sudah di anggap hyungnya itu. "Aish,, iya,iya. Tidak perlu marah dan berteriak di telinga hyung juga kan" balas Sungmin dengan mengelus telinganya yang hampir budek itu.

"Iya Hyuk oppa. Jangan marah-marah dong,,, nanti manisnya hilang lagi blablablablabla"

…

"Kerja bagus Ryeong-gu" ucap santai seorang namja dengan merangkul Ryeowook -yang agak jauh berdiri dan sedang tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya di kagumi teman lain- merapat ke arahnya. Ryeowook yang kaget spontan, menoleh kearah suara tersebut langsung memerah padam melihat wajah namja itu yang sedang menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Jongwoon hyung" ucapnya sambil menunduk dan pastinya masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Apalagi ditambah Jongwoon mengelus rambutnya.

…

"Ya! Mana sih ikan itu. Seenaknya saja membuat namaku seperti itu. Sudah berulang kali juga aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama tersebut. Dasar ikan baduuuut" oceh Hyukjae sambil jalan dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Aish,,, kenapa bisa lupa" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dari kantong celanaya. "Ini semua gara-gara ikan badut itu, buang-buang waktuku menggerutu tidak jelas lagi" lanjut ocehnya sambil mengirim pesan singkat menanyakan dimana keberadaan sahabat ikannya itu.

Setelah pesannya mendapat balasan dari sang sahabat, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sang Ketua Osis sekarang berada. Selama beberapa menit berjalan, Hyukjae sampai di tempat tersebut kemudian melepas sepatunya -menaruh di tempat sepatu- masuk kemudian mengisi daftar absen perpustakaan lalu mulai mencari sang sahabat dan setelah mengetahui dimana sahabatnya duduk, Hyukjae menghampirinya. Baru saja Hyukjae ingin melancarkan protes kepada Donghae, Donghae sudah beranjak meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk mengambil buku di rak buku. Hal itu menghasilkan makian yang dilontarkan Hyukae pada Donghae dalam hati.

Namun, daripada menambah dosa dengan belama-lama memaki Donghae yang bahkan Donghaepun tidak mengetahuinya, Hyukjae memilih duduk di kursi yang di tempati Donghae tadi.

"Jinjjayo? Hyukjae?" ucap salah satu siswi berbisik dengan beberapa temannya.

Hyukjae mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar namanya disebut. Jangan salahkan dia yang memang punya pendengaran tajam. Bisa di katakan ada jarak 3 meja antara Hyukjae dan 3 orang yang menyebut namanya tadi ditambah suasana yang hening karena ini Perpustakaan. Hyukjae berpura-pura tidak mendengar dengan cara menulis sesuatu dengan serius -entahlah buku dan alat tulis siapa yang dia gunakan itu-.

"Jinjja, nae chingu kan salah satu anggota osis. Dia yang memberitahuku, mereka yang berada di ruangan osis tadi sangat terkejut mendengar Donghae-oppa dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu. Katanya lagi, itu adalah kali pertamanya mereka melihat Donghae-oppa seperti itu dan itu karena Hyukjae-oppa" bisik salah satu siswi lainnya.

Mendengar itu, Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Hyukjae pikir, emangnya aneh ya Donghae dapat tertawa, Donghae kan bukan robot yang tidak punya ekspresi. Lagipula jika bersamanya Donghae bahkan dapat tertawa lebih parah dari yang dilakukannya tadi. Hyukjae menyimpulkan mereka seperti itu karena tidak terlalu dekat dengan Donghae. Coba kalau dekat atau selalu bersama Donghae seperti dirinya, mungkin mereka akan tahu sifat Donghae yang sebenarnya.

Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Donghae dapat mengeluarkan hal-hal yang 'bukan dirinya' dan sifat yang 'bukan dirinya'pula hanya jika dia bersama Hyukjae. Bahkan dengan sang yeojachingu -Ailee- yang sudah bersama lebih lama setahun dengan Donghae -dari Hyukjae-, tidak dapat membuat Donghae menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Ailee.

Puk~

Mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan, masa tertawa saja sampai heboh seperti itu. Kalau sekiranya Donghae membunuh orang bolehlah mereka heboh seperti itu. Haahhh~

Puk~ puk~ puk~

"Ya! Stop do that" protes Hyukjae sambil menyingkirkan buku yang dipakai Donghae untuk memukul pelan kepalanya. "Hanya menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu" jawab Donghae santai lalu menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Siapa yang kau pikir melamun, aku tidak melamun. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu PABO!" kesal Hyukjae menekan kata pabo diakhir kalimatnya *ungkapan kekesalannya daritadi sepertinya.

"Hmm,, apa yang kau pikirkan? Masalah memakai pakaian maid itu, eoh? Bukankah tadi sudah aku beri penjelasan, lagipula suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlas, kau tetap harus memakainya. Percemmpph" ucapan Donghae terhenti karena Hyukjae telah membekap mulut Donghae

"Aish… tidak bisa kah kau diam dan tidak bisakah kau mengurangi sifat cerewet dan sok tahumu itu, eoh?" Donghae mengangguk lalu Hyukjae melepaskan bekapannya. "Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Donghae. "Haaah~" Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai mengungkapan apa yang daritadi dia pikirkan.

"Kau lihat 3 yeoja yang baru keluar tadi? Mer..."

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai salah satunya, namun karena kau sudah bersa..."

"YAAA!" Hyukjae teriak saking kesalnya, karena omongan Donghae yang sok tahu itu dan mungkin juga sekaligus mengeluarkan daritadi kekesalannya terhadap Donghae. Donghae hanya menutup telinganya dan... masih terlihat santai.

"Ekhem, Hyukjae-ssi ini bukan tempat paduan suara, ini adalah PERPUSTAKAAN" kata songsangnim penjaga Perpus kepada Hyukjae dengan penekanan pada Perpustakaan. "Jadi bisakah anda tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" ucap Songsangnim lagi sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ne.. Songsangnim, joeseonghamnida songsangnim" ucap Hyukjae merasa bersalah sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. "Yeorobun... joeseonghamnida ne sudah mengganggu kalian" ucapnya lagi membungkuk kepada siswa-siswi yang berada di situ dan membuat mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka. Songsangnim yang melihat itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau katakan tentang 3 cewek tadi?" tanya Donghae santai sambil membuka buku yang tadi diambilnya. Hyukjae mencoba melakukan ritual pendinginan -yaitu tarik nafas buang nafas- berulang kali. Setelah itu dia tersenyum -paksa- dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu "Makanya, tadi itu jangan motong kata-kataku sebelum aku menyelesaikan omonganku, KETUA OSIS"

"Haahh~ tadi itu aku mendengar yeoja itu berbicara tentang kita. Yeoja itu bilang kalau 'mereka yang berada di ruangan osis tadi sangat terkejut mendengar Donghae-oppa dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu. Katanya lagi, itu adalah kali pertamanya mereka melihat Donghae-oppa seperti itu dan itu karena Hyukjae-oppa' 3 yeoja tadi berkata seperti itu Donghae" jelas Hyukjae menirukan ucapan yeoja tadi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae untuk mendapat Donghae yang seperti sedang menahan ketawanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan ikan?" Tanya Hyukjae kesal. "Pffttt…pffttt… pffttt haahhh~" Donghae menghela nafas dan melihat Hyukjae yang menatapnya dangan tampang kesal. "Kau lucu sekali saat menirukan cara bicara yeoja tadi, beneran seperti yeoja penggosip" kata Donghae santai sambil menopang dagu menghadap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri tengah memijit pelipisnya. "Kau salah focus ikaaannn. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ketua Osis jika cara berfikirmu seperti itu" ucap Hyukjae frustasi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursinya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang -meletakkan kepalanya diatas sandaran kursi-. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang emm menurutku hanya Donghae yang mengerti kenapa ia menatap Hyukjae seperti itu.

Donghae lalu berdiri dari kursinya menuju Hyukjae yang masih bersandar. Berdiri di samping kursi Hyukjae lalu menundukkan –mendekatkan- wajahnya kearah Hyukjae yang masih mendongak ke belakang, kemudian tersenyum dan dibalas pandangan polos dari Hyukjae. Kedua tangan Donghae bergerak mengelus kedua pipi Hyukjae "Kau belum membersihkan bekas make-up tadikan, lihat masih ada bedak yang menempel" ucap Donghae lembut sambil menunjukan tangannya yang terdapat bedak.

Hyukjae lalu menormalkan(?) kepalanya "Ah, ne aku lupa" ucapnya kemudian mengambil tangan Donghae lalu mengelus -membersihkan- bedak yang menempel pada tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum melihat itu. "Na'ah, sudah" ujar Donghae lalu menggenggam tangan Hyuk yang masih mengelus -membersihkan- tangannya dan menariknya berdiri dari kursi "Sekarang pergilah ke toilet dan bersihkan make-up di wajahmu" setelah Hyuk sudah berdiri, Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Eh?" Hyuk kaget, ada yang salah disini, kenapa Hyuk merasa kehilangan saat Donghae melepaskannya. Dan satu lagi, bukannya tadi Hyuk lagi marah-marah kan sama Donghae. Tapi kenapa secepat itu marahnya mereda. Hah~ sifat Donghae yang lembut serta senyumannya itu sangat ajaib memang, karena bisa menaklukkan Lee Hyukjae dari emosinya.

tbc


End file.
